Blood and Secrets
by DarkFaerieNyroc13
Summary: What would happen if someone snapped? Betrayal, blood, secrets, and fate. A BLEACH fanfiction. The summary is not great, but the story isn't bad. Read and Review. Okay, now stop reading and click the link. The summary won't get any better. Please read.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or anything in the series. That is Tite Kubo-sensei's work (applause). I only own about 18 notebooks, 5 sketchbooks, and maybe this plotline. Yeah, you probably know the drill by now.**

**NOTE: This is my first BLEACH Fanfic, so please review! I want to know how I did. Actually, this is the first fanfic that I've posted on my author's account. Yeah.**

**WARNINGS: Language, violence, possible angst, and all that jazz. Oh, and possible, probable, and definite OOC-ness. Sorry about that. And sorry to anyone who doesn't like original characters. Like I said, this is my first BLEACH fanfic. OCs are easier for me to work with.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Since I'm too lazy to scroll back to the top, I'll make this note right here. This story takes place a little bit after Aizen leaves Soul Society, while they're still fighting against the Arrancars. Just wanted to clear things up in case we're already past that part. I'm not exactly up-to-date on the manga.**

**YET ANOTHER NOTE: Still too lazy to scroll up. I will be posting this story by chapters as I write them. So, sorry if I get writer's block. And sorry for short chapters. I'm not good with long things. I'll try to let you know when I'm going to get the next chapters up.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**-Nyroc**"Those who are powerless want power; those who have power want it not."

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

His feet planted onto the ground as a bead of sweat rolled down the small shinigami's forehead, sending a stinging sensation through the deep cut that his opponent had created above his left eyebrow. He muttered a choice curse word in Japanese as the Vasto Lorde in front of him dodged yet another one of Hyourinmaru's blows. The Hollow would dodge his attacks and strike at him, back off, and wait for him to strike again. Yes, 'Hitsugaya Toushirou was angry', at this point, would be an understatement.

The young captain flinched as the Hollow hit him in the shoulder, sending blood trickling down his right arm and onto his icy Zanpakuto. Hitsugaya struck at the Menos another time, and was blocked once more. The Hollow back-flipped as it dodged a consecutive attack and landed on its feet.

"Stop toying with me," Hitsugaya snarled, aiming another strike at the Menos. For the first time in the battle, it actually replied.

"Perhaps I would stop toying if you would actually hit me, ne?," the Hollow giggled playfully. Hitsugaya was somewhat surprised to hear a female undertone in the snakelike voice. He blinked in slight confusion.

"You're a...," he muttered to himself. He didn't have time to react when the Hollow appeared in front of him and put an arm through his stomach.

"No duh," the Vasto Lorde said playfully, twisting her arm before savagely ripping it out of the captain's rigid body, The blood sprayed everywhere, turning the ten-bantai captain's haori crimson. He fell backwards, Hyourinmaru retracting out of shikai and into his sealed form. The Menos stepped back as the airspace behind her cracked open into a black doorway.

"Pathetic child," she murmured as she stepped through the opening, the air closing behind her. Hitsugaya gasped for breath, opening his only way to contact Soul Society. He spoke into the mouthpiece, knowing without having to ask who was on the other line.

"Matsu-- moto--," he stammered before the cell phone hit the ground, quickly followed by the captain's limp body. Then everything went dark.

* * *

The Vasto Lorde stepped into the gloomy darkness that was Hueco Mundo, snapping irritably at the foolish Gillians who were stupid enough to cross her path. The white haired child she had played with wasn't an ordinary shinigami. Most soul reapers she had faced would stare quietly off into space or scream when she tore their limbs off. But this one wasn't the same. No, she decided, she didn't like this one. This one bit back, like a dog that needed a muzzle.

'_Yes,' _she thought pleasantly, wiping some of the blood from her arm, '_if he lives, I'll be sure to kill him next time...,' _her thoughts trailed off as a man appeared in front of her. '_Oh, great, another bug,' _she thought, looking over the man in front of her. Tall. She **HATED** tall people. And tall person was in her way.

"Move," she commanded sternly. The man simply stood there and continued to look at her. '_Foolish.' _She walked around him, and he grabbed her by the arm. He led her several feet into the shadows before he stopped, turned, and spoke.

"Hello. I am Sosuke Aizen," he greeted, brushing a strand of brunette hair from his face. "Your name?," he prompted.

'_Expectant bastard,' _the Hollow thought, already ticked off. "Depends on who's asking," she snapped coldly, her black-and-silver mask glinting out of the gloom.

"Not very friendly," a disembodied voice said. A moment later, its squinty-eyed owner stepped out from behind Aizen. "I am Ichimaru Gin," he said before sending a maniacal grin towards the female silhouette before him. He finished, his grin spreading, "and we've been looking for you, Dagger."

This made the Hollow uneasy. If he knew her alias, what more could he know? "What do you want?," she demanded coolly. These men were definitely not Hollows and were wasting her time. The man called Aizen grinned.

"We want you to come with us," he said simply, extending a hand. "We can give you power ten times greater than what you have now and take you away from this darkness," he spoke appealingly, extending the hand a little farther.

The Vasto Lorde's mind began to race. No more foolish Gillians, no more darkness, no more settling for ghosts that lacked spiritual energy. Tempting. She really didn't have much to lose. The Hollow thought for several more moments, took the hand, and then they were gone.

* * *

**WOOHOO!! End chapter one. I guess it wasn't half bad. A little short. Not too sappy, ne? Please review. I find it hard to write if no one likes my work.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Nyroc**


End file.
